100 challenge harry potter
by MissBlack-Snape
Summary: Het is een soort van 'wedstrijd' je krijgt 100 'tags' steekwoorden en bij elk van deze woorden moet je een verhaal bedenken... het gaat over harry potter het gaat over verschilende personen
1. inleiding

Dit is mijn fanfic100 challenge.

Het is een soort van 'wedstrijd' je krijgt 100 'tags' (steekwoorden) en bij elk van deze woorden moet je een verhaal bedenken...

Dit idee heb ik van annetje die zo aardig was me toesteming hiervoor te geven en deze worden te verzinnen dus thnx!

1.Ochtend

2.Middag

3.Avond

4.Nacht

5.Water

6.Lucht

7.Aarde

8.Vuur

9.Geest

10.Alleen

11.Samen

12.Verliefd

13.Verloofd

14.Getrouwd

15.Gescheiden

16.Onder

17.Boven

18.Horen

19.Zien

20.Zwijgen

21.Geboorte

22.Leven

23.Dood

24.Lotsbestemming

25.Keuzes

26.Aankomen

27.Vertrekken

28.Kleurloos

29.Wit

30.Geel

31.Oranje

33.Rood

34.Paars

35.Blauw

36.Groen

37.Grijs

38.Zwart

39.Bruin

40.Ouders

41.Kinderen

42.Familie

43.Licht

44.Donker

45.Schaduw

46.Slim

47.Dom

48.Aardig

49.Gemeen

50.Wolken

51.Zon

52.Sterren

53.Maan

54.Lang

55.Kort

56.Dik

57.Dun

58.Engel

59.Duivel

60.Koffie

61.Thee

62.Blij

63.Verdrietig

64.Boos

65.Verlegen

66.In de war

67.Binnenkant

68.Buitenkant

69.Winter

70.Lente

71.Zomer

72.Herfst

73.Vrienden

74.Vijanden

75.Teamgenoten

76.Steen

77.Hout

78.Glas

79.IJzer

80.Hier

81.Daar

82.Overal

83.Nergens

84.School

85.Werk

86.Thuis

87.Mens

88.Dier

89.Weerwolf

90.Vampier

91.Realiteit

92.Illusie

93.Slang

94.Leeuw

95.Das

96.Raaf

98.liefde

99.haat

100.pijn


	2. H1 09Geest

9. Geest.

Siruis Zwarts dwaalde rond door het huis dat hij zo verafschuwde. Waar hij maanden gevangen had gezeten voor hij stierf. Het huis waar hij was opgegroeid. In een afschuwelijke jeugd. Die hij niemand zou toe wensen. Zelfs niet ze ergste vijand. Nou ja ze ergste vijand eigenlijk wel. Maar het ging om het idee. Dacht hij lachend inzichzelf. Hij dwaalde door het huis opzoek naar een teken van leven. Al was het maar ze oude huis-elf als het maar een teken van leven was. Maar dat vond hij niet hij was zelf ook niet bepaald levend. Hij vond niks. Nog geen spin. "Waar zal ik nu is heen gaan?" zei Siruis inzichzelf. "Misschien Zweinstein of het ministerie van toverkunst. Om daar is lekker rond te spoken en het ze betaalt te zetten. Maar ik kan ook secreetje gaan pesten. Hmm. Dat lijk me wel wat." Zei hij inzichzelf. Hij concentreerde zich uit alle macht op Zweinstein. Opeens was hij daar. Zo werkte het als je een geest was. Je dacht aan een plek en je was er. Wel handig eigenlijk. Je was meteen op de juiste plek dacht hij. Hij zocht naar waar hij secreetje kon vinden. Hij ging de lerarenkamer binnen daar was hij niet. Dan maar ze kantoor porberen dacht hij. Daar was hij bezig met proefwerken na te kijken. Hij ging er heen. Geruisloos natuurlijk. Hij maakte een geluid. Een heel hoog scherp geluid. Dat allee geesten kunnen horen. Severus schrok en sprong op met opgeheven staf. "Dat is hellaas niet meer te gebruiken op mij."zei Siruis die schaterde van het lachen. "Ga weg Zwarts of heb je niks beters te doen?"zei Sneep fel. "Wat is er secreetje toch niet bang?"vroeg Siruis. "Maar hellas heb ik als geest inderdaad niks beters te doen dan jouw pesten." Zei Siruis. Siruis vloog door de stapel proefwerken heen. Die door elkaar op de grond vielen. Zo dat Sneep ze weer hellemaal kon sorteren. "Dag secreetje. Het was niet leuk je nog is te zien." Zei Siruis. Hij vloog door de muur en liet een woedende Severus alleen achter.

Please reageer.

En het gaat niet alleen over Siruis dit maar over iedereen van hp.


	3. 90 Vampier

90. Vampier

Er liep een meisje met zwart haar door een bos ze had groene ogen. Ze heten Luthien Sneep. Het was volle maan. Opeens kwam er een wezen uit de bosjes het beet haar. In de hals. Ze rende gesrhoken naar huis.

Daar liep ze naar de badkamer. Ze bekeek de beten in de spiegel. Ze waren diep genoeg haar te besmeten. Ze zakte inelkaar in een hoekje van de badkamer. Ze trok haar bene op legden haar arme overelkaar en daarin haar hoofd. Zo zat ze te huilen.

Er werd na een tijdje op de deur geklopt. "Luthien is alles goed?" vroeg een stem bezorgd. Luthien antwoorden niet. "Luthien?" vroeg de stem aarzelend. "Doe open anders doe ik het." Zei de stem met een dreigende toon. Weer antwoorden Luthien niet. Ze wist zeker dat hij boos zou worden. Er werd gerommeld aan de anderen kant van de deur. "Alohomora." werd er gezegd en de deur sprong van het slot. "He, wat is er liefje?"vroeg de stem bezorgd toen hij Luthien zag in het hoekje. Luthien wist dat ze het moest zeggen anders zou hij er toch achterkomen. Hij was haar vader hij moest het weten. "I-i-i-ik l-l-liep i-i-in h-h-het b-b-bos." Zei Luthien snikkend. Veder kwam ze niet omdat ze zo hevig moest snikken. "Is er iets gebeurt in het bos?"vroeg Sneep. Luthien knikten. Ze haalde diep adem en zei toen snel. "Ik ben gebeten door een vampier!" zei ze. Sneep schrok en sloot haar in zijn armen. "Maar dan zou je er nu ook één moeten zijn."zei hij. "Het was een vollemaan's vampier."zei ze. Sneep knikte en hield haar goed vast. Er bestond geen remedie tegen vampieren.

Please reageer!


End file.
